warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Aqshy
Aqshy, Czerwony Wiatr Magii, jest Eterycznym połączeniem doświadczenia oraz pasji, w najszerszym znaczeniu tych słów. Esencją Czerwonego Wiatru jest ogień we wszystkich swoich postaciach. Piromanckie czary Aqshy — zwane Tradycją Płomienia — należą do najpotężniejszych spośród bezpośrednich czarów ofensywnych dostępnych ludzkim Magistrom. Ogniste pociski, płonące ostrza i straszliwe płomieniste wybuchy to tylko nieliczne z czarów znanych czarodziejom Aqshy. Aqshy utożsamia również gorące emocje: zuchwałość, odwagę, entuzjazm, dynamikę, porywczość, agresję i podekscytowanie. Emocje te wspomagają rzucanie zaklęć oraz kształtują naturę czarodziei Aqshy. Magistrowie Płomienia są impulsywni, odważni i przywódczy, lecz cierpliwość i roztropność, właściwe chociażby hierofantom Światła, są im całkowicie obce. Aqshy przepływa przez świat pod postacią ognistego wiatru, choć wyczuć go mogą jedynie osoby wrażliwe na magię. Przyciągają go żarliwe kłótnie, podniecenie, porywy serca oraz pasje ciała i ducha. Podobnie przyciąga Czerwony Wiatr rzeczywisty żar ognia, wokół którego Aqshy formuje gwałtowne wiry. Z tego powodu większość rytuałów Magistrów Płomienia wymaga źródła otwartego ognia. Jednak Aqshy to również odczucie ciepła lub gorąca, które uderza ludziom do głowy w chwilach zagrożenia, podniecenia lub innych silnych emocji. Piromancja to płomienna magia, która rozpala serca, umysły oraz lędźwie. Ludzcy czarodzieje, którzy najsilniej przyciągają Czerwony Wiatr, zwykle zostają Piromantami — członkami imperialnego Kolegium Płomienia. Osoby, które nie otrzymały odpowiedniego szkolenia, często tracą kontrolę nad swoją mocą i dokonują samospalenia. Magia Płomienia Magistrowie Kolegium Płomienia badają Tradycję Ognia, zwaną również Piromancją. Czary splecione z Aqshy są ucieleśnieniem agresji i zniszczenia. Czerwoni Magistrowie potrafią przywoływać proste, acz efektywne jęzory ognia i kule ogniste, a także sprowadzać deszcze płynnego ognia, które spopielają całe regimenty. W bitwie Magister Płomienia włada ogniem tak, jak inni wojownicy mieczem i łukiem. Nie bez powodu Magistrowie Aqshy uważani są za niezrównanych czarodziei bitewnych i z chęcią gości się ich na dworach, w charakterze doradców i ochroniarzy. W pewnym sensie Kolegium Płomienia jest najstarszą ludzką szkołą magii — pierwszymi czarami przekazanymi ludzkim guślarzom przez Teclisa podczas Wielkiej Wojny z Chaosem były właśnie proste zaklęcia związane z ogniem. Lista znanych czarów *'Łańcuch ''Aqshy' - czarodziej spowija Czerwonym Wiatrem Magii towarzyszy tworzących z nim łańcuch połączonych rąk. W trakcie trwania czaru wszyscy zyskują odporność na ogień. Jeśli łańcuch zostanie przerwany, każda osoba, która nie jest połączona (bezpośrednio lub pośrednio) łańcuchem rąk z czarodziejem, natychmiast traci magiczną odporność na ogień. ''Łańcuch Aqshy chroni przed każdym ogniem pochodzenia naturalnego, ognistymi efektami słabszych zaklęć oraz istotami atakującymi za pomocą ognia. Czarodziej może to zaklęcie rzucić tylko na siebie i to on zawsze stanowi główne ogniwo łańcucha dłoni. Składnikiem zaklęcia jest miniaturowa tarcza ze złota. *'Wrząca krew' - czarodziej rozpala ogień w żyłach dowolnej osoby. Bardziej odporne ofiary mogą spróbować odeprzeć moc zaklęcia. Jeśli im się nie uda, oznacza to, że nagle zaczną odczuwać okropny ból, gdy krew w ich żyłach będzie wrzeć. Ze względu na niewyobrażalne cierpienie i halucynacje, nie będą oni mogli się na niczym skupić. Ciało osoby zabitej tym zaklęciem eksploduje w rozbryzgu płonącej krwi, która może poparzyć istoty stojące obok. Wrząca krew jest czarem dotykowym. Jego składnikiem jest śledziona ogra. *'Pocisk ''Aqshy' - czarodziej tworzy ognisty pocisk, który przebija zbroję i okropnie rani wroga. *'Ognisty dech''' - czarodziej zieje ogniem niczym smok. Płomień bucha na odległość kilku metrów, rozszerzając się i przyjmując kształt stożka. Zwykli ludzie, widząc taki pokaz mocy, mogą uznać, że mają do czynienia z demonem Chaosu. Składnikiem zaklęcia jest łuska smoka. *'Podpalenie' - czarodziej podpala wybrany cel, raniąc go. *'Grad ognia' - czarodziej tworzy kilka ognistych kul, które posyła w stronę przeciwnika. W zależności od posiadanej mocy, może stworzyć od jednego do pięciu pocisków. *'Płonący czerep' - czarodziej tworzy przed sobą przerażający, osnuty płomieniami wizerunek głowy, który natychmiast rusza w kierunku wroga, skrzecąc wesoło. *'Płomień zemsty' - czarodziej wznieca płomień zemsty w duszy dowolnej osoby, namawiając ją do wymierzenia kary innej wybranej przez niego osobie. W trakcie rzucania zaklęcia czarodziej musi wypowiedzieć imiona obu osób. Może użyć także specjalnego składnika — trzech kropli krwi celu zaklęcia. Jeśli ofiara nie odeprze czaru, zacznie obsesyjnie myśleć o wywarciu zemsty na wyznaczonej osobie. Nie będzie potrafiła racjonalnie uzasadnić swojej bezgranicznej żądzy zemsty, którą może zaspokoić tylko śmierć znienawidzonego wroga. Raz w miesiącu może ponownie spróbować przełamać zaklęcie, jednak trudno ugasić raz rozpalony płomień zemsty... *'Płaszcz ognia' - wokół czarodzieja pojawia się ognista bariera, która rani każdego, kto jej dotknie. *'Przypalenie' - czarodziej kładzie gołe dłonie na otwartej ranie i wypala ją dotykiem. Nie przywraca to zdrowia, ale tamuje krwawienie, co może ocalić od śmierci ciężko ranną osobę. Ten czar przydaje się też do innych celów, na przykład do piętnowania. Składnikiem zaklęcia jest kawałek węgla drzewnego. *'Gniew' - czarodziej wskazuje dowolną osobę, która zaczyna odczuwać nagły gniew względem innej osoby wskazanej przez czarodzieja. Jeśli ofiara czaru ma słabą wolę, może natychmiast zaatakować obiekt swojej nienawiści. Nawet gdy tak się stanie, wciąż może spróbować przełamać zaklęcie. Składnikiem czaru jest odrobina żółci. *'Podmuch zniszczenia' - czarodziej tworzy magiczny pocisk, który wybucha, gdy tylko z czymś się zderzy. Wybuch może zranić kilka osób jednocześnie, jeśli tylko stały one blisko siebie. *'Pożoga zagłady' - to najbardziej niszczycielski czar w arsenale płomienistego czarodzieja. Do jego rzucenia może być przydatny składnik — ząb smoka. Pod wpływem czaru, wskazany obszar zmienia się w ogniste piekło. Wszystkie osoby, które będą miały nieszczęście tam stać, natychmiast zostaną zgładzone przez dzikie płomienie. Jest to czar tak potężny i niszczycielski, że wszyscy czarodzieje w odległości kilku kilometrów wyczują wywołane nim zakłócenie Eteru. Czarodzieje z Kolegium Płomienia zawzięcie ścigają tych, którzy nierozważnie zdecydowali się na rzucenie tego zaklęcia. Arcymagowie Ognia słusznie uznają, że pewnych granic nie można przekraczać. *'Wściekłość' - czarodziej podsyca ogień nienawiści w dowolnej osobie. Jeśli nie zdoła ona odeprzeć czaru, jej umiejętności walki zwiększą się. Jednakże, ze względu na płonący w niej ogień wściekłości, zacznie ona także odczuwać ogromny ból. Ofiara czaru zawsze atakuje osobę stojącą najbliżej, nie zważając, czy jest to sprzymierzeniec czy przeciwnik. Wściekłość to zaklęcie dotykowe. Jego składnikiem jest kosmyk rudych włosów. *'Szkarłatna wstęga' - czarodziej tworzy ognistą wstęgę, która oplata wybraną osobę, raniąc ją. *'Ognista korona' - nad głową czarodzieja pojawia się korona z płomieni. Pomaga mu ona w zastraszaniu i dowodzeniu. Każdy przeciwnik, który zamierza zaatakować czarodzieja w walce wręcz, musi wykazać się sporą siłą woli. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, strach uniemożliwi mu podejście. Korona zapewnia tyle światła co zwykła pochodnia i może zostać użyta do podpalenia łatwopalnych materiałów, choć rzadko kiedy bywa wykorzystywana w tym celu. Czarodziej jest odporny na płomienie ognistej korony. Składnikiem czaru jest złota moneta. *'Płomienna zasłona' - czarodziej rozpościera w powietrzu ognistą zasłonę. Może ją zawiesić na dowolnej wysokości (także pod kątem albo owiniętą wokół jakiegoś obiektu), choć należy pamiętać, że kotara zawsze zwisa ku ziemi, zgodnie z kierunkiem siły ciążenia. Dotknięcie zasłony, przebywanie tuż obok niej lub jej przekroczenie oznacza niemal pewne oparzenia. Płomienie i dym ograniczają widoczność (co utrudnia wypatrzenie lub strzelanie do obiektów po drugiej stronie kotary). Zasłona faluje na wietrze, a silne podmuchy mogą ją odchylać nawet na znaczną odległość. Składnikiem czaru jest strzęp nadpalonego dywanu. *'Płomienny promień' - czarodziej tworzy promień ognistej energii, który ogłusza lub rani tych, których trafi. *'Ognisty podmuch' - czarodziej ogniskuje moc i posyła od jednego do dziesięciu ognistych podmuchów w kierunku jednego lub kilku przeciwników. Składnikiem tego czaru jest sztylet z potrójnie hartowanej stali. *'Ognista kula' - czarodziej tworzy kilka ognistych kul. Może cisnąć nimi w jednego lub kilku przeciwników. Składnikiem czaru jest bryłka siarki. *'Grad ognistych kul' - niezliczone ogniste pociski wylatują z dłoni czarodzieja i bezbłędnie trafiają w wybrany przez niego cel. *'Ogień U'Zhul' - czarodziej ciska ognistym pociskiem w dowolnego przeciwnika w zasięgu jego wzroku. Składnikiem czaru jest zwykła zapałka. *'Burza płomieni' - na pole bitwy zstępuje kolumna dzikich płomieni. Trzaskanie ognia niemal zagłusza krzyki ofiar. *'Płonący miecz Rhuina' - w dłoni czarodzieja pojawia się miecz stworzony z płomieni. Jest on magiczny, więc zwiększa umiejętności walki posiadacza. Jeśli czarodziej zechce, może sprawić także, że miecze jego sojuszników zapłoną jasnym, niszczycielskim ogniem. *'Podgrzanie' - czarodziej podgrzewa dowolną potrawę lub doprowadza do wrzenia około litr wody (lub podobnej cieczy). Jest to czar dotykowy, a jego składnik to metalowy widelec. *'Zadziwiające ogniste więzienie' - z dłoni czarodzieja wylatuje kilka płonących strzał, które natychmiast zaczynają okrążać wybrany cel, uniemożliwiając mu ruch w jakimkolwiek kierunku. *'Wielki ogień U'Zhul' - czarodziej tworzy ogromną kulę ognia, która jest w stanie zniszczyć cały oddział piechoty. *'Żar serc' - czarodziej rozpala gniew w sercach swoich towarzyszy. Nabierają oni ogromnej odwagi i przestają się bać czegokolwiek. Jeśli zbytnio oddalą się od czarodzieja, czar przestanie na nich działać. Składnikiem zaklęcia jest fiolka z mieszanką krwi i oleju. *'Niegasnący płomień' - czarodziej podsyca dowolny płomień (do wielkości sporego ogniska), powodując, że nie da się go ugasić wodą ani przez silny powiew, zarówno w normalny sposób, jak też magicznie. Czas trwania czaru zależy od mocy czarodzieja; może on trwać do końca dnia, tygodnia, miesiąca, a nawet roku. Płomień nie potrzebuje podsycania, nie zużywa też paliwa. Jeśli źródło płomienia zostanie rozbite lub rozproszone (np. ognisko zostanie rozgrzebane), poszczególne kawałki płoną dalej. Po upływie czasu trwania czaru ogień płonie dalej, dopóki nie zostanie ugaszony lub nie wypali się paliwo. Składnikiem zaklęcia jest miech kowalski. *'Morze ognia' - nagła eksplozja ognia otacza czarodzieja, raniąc każdego, kto stał obok. *'Nawałnica lawy' - czarodziej zwiększa temperaturę ziemi pod stopami swoich wrogów. W ciągu kilku chwil, zmienia się ona w lawę, która momentalnie pochłania ofiary zaklęcia. *'Nawałnica lawy (wersja II)' - czarodziej tworzy kulę lawy, którą posyła w kierunku przeciwnika. *'Przebijające pociski ognia' - ogniskując swoją moc, czarodziej uderza wroga chmurą płonących pocisków. *'Powstanie z popiołów' - dzięki temu zaklęciu, czarodziej może uratować życie swojego ciężko rannego towarzysza, jednak nie leczy jego ran całkowicie. Sprawia jedynie, że przez jakiś czas się on nie wykrwawi. *'Spopielenie' - czarodziej dotyka dowolnego przedmiotu, który natychmiast zostaje zniszczony, tak jakby spłonął w ogniu. Z karty pergaminu zostanie jedynie popiół. Masywne dębowe krzesło zmieni się w kupkę zwęglonych szczap drewna. Natomiast miecz zostanie osmalony (a skórzana pochwa zniszczona), ale po oczyszczeniu będzie nadawał się do użytku. Tym czarem można zniszczyć każdy przedmiot, który mógłby spłonąć w naturalnie wzniecionym ogniu. Jest to zaklęcie dotykowe, a jego składnik to rozgrzany do białości węgielek. *'Krwistoczerwone miecze' - powietrze wokół czarodzieja zaczyna świecić czerwonym blaskiem, a tuż przed nim pojawia się sześć lewitujących ostrzy. Następnie lecą one w kierunku wybranego celu i najprawdopodobniej zabijają go. *'Szkarłatny sejmitar' - w dłoni czarodzieja pojawia się sejmitar świecący na czerwono. *'Zapalenie' - czarodziej tworzy stożek ognia, który podpala wszystkich w swoim zasięgu. *'Przypalenie rany' - czarodziej leczy rany celu. *'Tarcza ''Aqshy' - czarodziej otacza się wirującymi strumieniami Czerwonego Wiatru Magii, które chronią go przed zwykłymi płomieniami. Zyskuje także zwiększoną odporność na ogniste ataki (np. zionięcie smoka, ogniste kule, itp.). Czarodziej może rzucić to zaklęcie wyłącznie na siebie. Jego składnikiem jest żelazny amulet. *'Ognisty posmak''' - czarodziej doprawia smak dowolnej potrawy lub napoju, dodając im pikantności. Dzięki temu zaklęciu, każda potrawa (podana na talerzu lub w misie, a nawet w garncu zupy) staje się ostrzejsza, natomiast dowolny napój (od zawartości pucharu aż po beczkę wina lub piwa) zyskuje właściwości mocnego napitku alkoholowego. Zjedzenie takiej potrawy przez osobę nieprzyzwyczajoną do pikantnego jedzenia, może sprawić, że będzie ona cierpieć na kilkugodzinne bóle brzucha. Rzucenie czaru na napój alkoholowy podnosi jego „moc” do poziomu spirytusu lub gorzałki. Składnikiem zaklęcia jest papryka. *'Napiętrzenie morza ognia' - czarodziej wiąże moc Aqshy w głazie przed sobą i sprawia, że zmienia się on w potok dzikich płomieni. *'Gorejący miecz' - w dłoni czarodzieja pojawia się ognisty miecz. Zwiększa on sprawność bojową posiadacza. Składnikiem czaru jest pochodnia. *'Ściana ognia' - czarodziej tworzy wokół celu barierę ognia, która chroni go przed atakami. *'Skrzydła ognia' - czarodziejowi wyrastają ogniste skrzydła, które umożliwiają mu lot z niewiarygodną prędkością. Nie może on jednak zbytnio oddalać się od miejsca rzucenia czaru, gdyż natychmiastowo spadnie. *'Uschnięcie z gorąca' - czarodziej rzuca klątwę, która błyskawicznie zabija jego przeciwnika. Źródła Warhammer FRP - Królestwo Magii Warhammer Quest Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED - Realms of Sorcery Warhammer: Blood in the Badlands Warhammer: The End Times - Vermintide Warhammer: Rulebook Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic Kategoria:Wiatry Magii